A Little Acccident
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: While at the guild, a little… Something happens and let's just say that something good came from the results. Natsu X Mira One-shot.


_A Little Accident_

 _While at the guild, a little… Something happens and let's just say that something good came from the results. Natsu X Mira One-shot._

 **AN: Expect a new Dragon's Opposite chapter soon. This was just a little something I thought of making while in class.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Ages:**

 **Natsu: 13**

 **Gray: 13**

 **Mirajane: 14**

 **Erza: 14**

"Quit moving you stupid flaming faggot **(not trying to insult homosexuals)**!" Came the shout of Gray Fullbuster, aged 13, currently fighting a familiar flame headed dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel. It just so happened that Gray pushed Natsu in the exact moment that the guilds demon, Mirajane Strauss, just so happened to turn around. Doing some complete nonsense movements, she ended up on the ground with a little extra weight against a certain sacred part, to her. That's right, it was her lips. You know, on your mouth you fucker. The feeling of the soft lips on top of hers made her moan just slightly. Somehow, Gray managed to push Natsu at Mira's general direction. As you know how works, Natsu miraculously managed to fall on top of Mira, face against her face, lips against her lips because why not. Upon seeing this, the entire guild went silent. Mirajane was known as the guild's demon for a reason. Seeing someone's lips pushed up against the slightly punk style dressed girl had shocked them to no end.

The demon and the dragon, both struck by surprise, hadn't moved a muscle for at least 30 seconds until they had to part for breath. And to their further surprise, the only words that came out of their mouths were "Wow…". And then Mira promptly punched Natsu in the head, knocking him out. She was redder than Erza's hair, whom in which had her eyes wider than everyone else in the guild's. Afterall, her rival, the demon of Fairy Tail, had just kissed Fairy Tail's dragon, whom she had thought of as a little brother, and both liked it. She quickly helped her rival up, to everyone's surprise, and brought her over to another part of the guild hall, and they began whispering to each other.

"Erza, oh my god, Erza, I'm freaking out right now!" Mira said hyperventilating. "Mira, calm down. Jesus, you just kissed the person I think of as my little brother and you're the one freaking out?" "Yes! What the hell?! Erza… I actually _liked_ that kiss. That's the problem!" Mira said while still hyperventilating. "Get ahold of yourself damnit! The main issue is, why did you punch him in the face?!" "I don't know Erza… I guess I just got scared and it was a spur of the moment thing…" after this occurrence, the guild went back to normal within a week and everyone seemingly forgot about. Well, almost everyone. The only ones that remembered the whole ordeal, were the two that kissed. Well, it's not surprising that they forgot it really. It was their first kiss afterall.

 **Time Skip: 5 years later**

"Hey, Natsu, can I talk to you for a second?" Came the voice of the now white haired angel, former demon, known as Mirajane Strauss. "Oh, yeah sure, what's up?" The idiotic dragon slayer said. "Not here. Follow me real quick." She then led him outside the guild. "Do you still remember the kiss that we had a while back?" She asked. "Well, how could I forget? Not only was it my first kiss, but it was with someone as beautiful as you. Even in those years, I thought of you as beautiful." This caused her to blush at the comments he made, despite her plan. She then pulled him into a kiss to his surprise.

When they finally pulled away, Mira spoke first. "I've always wanted to do that again…" She told him. "You too, huh? I always believed that this would never happen again. I mean, I'm just some idiot that destroys everything, while you're some white haired angel that could make anyone's heart melt at the sight of you. So, what did that kiss mean to you?" He asked the still blushing woman that was in front of him. "W-well I liked it… It was something I could probably become more addicted than Erza with her cake…" "Wow, that much? We all know that she'd do anything for that strawberry cheesecake. Well, everything except for betraying her friends and their trusts." Feeling a little bold despite their passionate kiss, Natsu took Mira's hand and held it before asking her if she was ready to re-enter the guild. When she finally had enough courage, they walked through, much to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell!? Natsu's holding Mira's hand?! What is this supposed to mean?!" Mira decided to talk. "Well, this means that we're a couple. He is one of my most trusted and closest friends afterall. Only after Erza." The guild was completely aware of the mended relationship which was never really broken, between the white and red haired girls. After Lisanna's apparent death, Erza was surprisingly the first one to comfort Mira. Next was Natsu, who began to sleep next to her in a comforting manner, holding her through the night as she was crying herself to sleep due to her little sister's death. Natsu changed all of that. He showed up at their house one night, and much to Mira's delight, asked if he could stay over for the night. It was then an every other day occurrence that he came over to the Strauss residence to sleep with Mira **(not in that way… Yet)** to help her get through the night. On days that he would be with her, he left his scarf for her which also worked to calm her as it reminded her of him.

No one but Elfman knew of this. Surprisingly enough, he approved of Natsu, saying that if he could comfort his sister, he was welcome any time. He didn't tell anyone about this, as he was respectful of his older sister's wish to not be found out about their nights together.

"Goddamn it Natsu! Why must you steal Mira from us!" Some of the guild's men yelled out. "Well, unlike you guys, I was the one that took the time to take care of her during Lisanna's death, instead of marveling over her body like the rest of you! Not to mention the fact that I was the one that had her first kiss. She also had mine." This caused the men that spoke out against Natsu to lower their heads in shame. Who would've known that the old girl was still feeling hurt about her sister's death? Well, they really should have seen it coming… "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have babies to make. Come on Natsu!" Mira said while giggling perversely at the thought of their next _activities_ as a couple.

 **Time Skip: 14 years later**

At this moment, Natsu Dragneel is an s-class mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He was also ranked 2 in the ranks of the Wizard Saints, only to be topped by none other than Erza Scarlet. He still has his childish demeanor, much to the council's dismay, and had mastered dragon slaying magic as a whole. He knows how to use the four main elemental dragon powers, those being fire, earth, water, and sky dragon, much to Wendy Dragneel's amusement. Wendy is Natsu's adopted little sister, and is known as "The Sky Maiden" or "Sky Goddess" along with her best friend, Chelia Blendy, of Lamia Scale. Mirajane Dragneel, wife of Natsu Dragneel was currently ranked number one in most beautiful woman in the entire world, and ranked number 3 in terms of Wizard Saint ranking. Their daughter, Kara Dragneel, was currently 8 years old, and was considered a prodigy among her generation, being able to use the sub elements of dragon slayer magic, ice, storm, lava, and goddess dragon slayer magic. She was taught the goddess slayer magic from the goddess of dragons known as Shizuna Midnight. The other elements were taught to her by her father, who was only a novice at using those types of magic, sticking to the four main elements. He asked her to improve upon her skills and one day surpass him as a dragon slayer.

Magnolia had become an immense town, due to the Dragneel family and Erza Scarlet, being three Wizard Saints of the top ranking. The Fairy Tail guild was considered number one in the world, slowly backed by Lamis Scale, then Sabertooth, led by Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer. Makarov Dreyar had passed the guild leadership onto Erza, as she was the most responsible of all the old members. Natsu later went on to eradicate most of the not so cooperative demons of Zeref. The more cooperative ones were given a home at Fairy Tail. Those demons being Sayla and her closest friend Kyouka. Eventually, most evil was eradicated from this world, and they later went on to help their old guild member Mystogan, in Edolas. They were able to safely move magical energy from Earthland, which was almost overflowing with it, to Edolas, in steady, stable, yet large amounts. They also managed to open a portal between the two worlds, located next to the Fairy Tail guild hall. The one known as "The Time Goddess" was reverted back to her younger age due to the demon Sayla, giving the woman her infinite life force, reverting her back to her prime, on par with Natsu Dragneel and friends. Her along with Erza Scarlet and Meredy, her adopted daughter, had wanted their children with Natsu Dragneel **(I honestly hate them paired with anyone else…)** , as they had never found someone that wanted them for who they were, only for their bodies. They never really trusted anyone else, so they asked Mirajane if she was willing to have her husband pregnant them through traditional means, and her, to their surprise, had wholeheartedly accepted the deal, later on asking her husband if he wanted to have a fivesome much to his surprise.

"I can't Mira! That would be betraying you! We both know that 'the dragon' is meant for you, and you only!" The 2nd Wizard Saint said to his loving wife. "Yes, I know dear, but they asked me if it was okay and I said yes. I know for a fact that you wouldn't betray my love, so I have no problem with it. In fact, if you want to take it further with them, I have no problem with it. They've been alone for too long Natsu. At least have them feel what it feels like to be loved." Mira said to her faithful husband. Finally feeling defeated, Natsu ended up agreeing. "Alright Mira. Only because you say it's okay and because we both know that the three of them deserve the warm feeling of love. Afterall, we have been married for 10 years now." He said.

Now let's just say that their little session was a bit… Heated. Oh what a night. **(No lemon though. Just imagine it, or look at my other story, A Dragon's Opposite.)** They ended up giving birth to healthy baby girls. He also ended up marking them as his mates, tying their life forces together.

 **Time Skip: 10 years later.**

Natsu Dragneel and his wife, were still considered some of the strongest people in the world. Ultear and Meredy had risen to the fourth and fifth position in the Wizard Saint society, and all 5 (including Erza) were very respected all across Earthland and Edolas. Kara, Natsu and Mirajane's daughter was now 16 years old, and was stunningly beautiful. Light pink hair, and fairly large breasts, she was considered number one in the list of single women, though no one dared approached her because of her father's reputation for beating down those that saw her only for her body. Erza's daughter, Kotone Scarlet Dragneel, had dark pink hair, and was well protected by the ones she considered sisters, those being Kara, Hikari, Ultear's daughter, and Mavis, Meredy's daughter to honor the first master Mavis Vermillion. Due to their demon heritage due to their father Natsu Dragneel, they would be able to be immortal, and live with their parents or loved ones for eternity. The family as a whole grew very close together, but Natsu was still only married to Mira, showing that he would be eternally faithful to her, and not his mates, whom had gotten his last name along with theirs as a sign of recognition in being his mates. Let's just say that no one will ever think about attempting anything evil again. After an uprise from a large army of dark guilds that formed an alliance, were wiped out, the rest of the dark mages soon realized that they would never be able to face off against the strongest beings in the world, especially since they were immortal.

 **Time Skip: 1000 years later**

Nothing really changed in the 1000 years that passed. Due to being immortal, the Dragneel's were able to choose their appearance to that of either when they were a kid, to elderly. They of course stayed in the age of their prime, that being around 25-30 years old. It would soon come that most of the Dragneel's would soon pass off into the afterlife, being bored of the world, and wanting to start a new life as the same people. They would regain their memories of their past lives if they were to ever encounter someone from the past life, that either looked like, or fully convinced them of their old lives. Kara Dragneel later went on to being the second dragon goddess when her mentor had stepped down from the position, claiming that she would do very well as the goddess of the dragons. Her hair changed the moment she was announced as a goddess, much to her dismay. She wanted something to remember her father. She changed her name to Kara Dragneel Midnight.

Hikari Dragneel Milkovich had later become the goddess of Peace, and changed her name to Hikari Shizukana, but never forgot about her former parents and their last names and deeds.

Kotone Scarlet decided to stay as the eternal protector of this universe's Earthland. She along with her step sister, Mavis, has been protecting the world from all forces of evil with their parents' demon friends Sayla and Kyouka, who never wavered back to the side of evil, in gratitude for being spared. And thus, ends the story of the Dragneel's. A powerful family that ended up eradicating all evil. In honor of the family, each town had statues of all of them, so that no one would forget their contribution to the world that they now live in.

 **AN: Well damn, that took about 2 hours to write. I thought of everything on the spot and really had no preparation in making this. If you want me to make this into an actual story, I will work on it after I finish A Dragon's Opposite if 20 people vote to have this story expanded. To be honest though, I really don't think that it'll be that exciting. If you haven't checked out my other story A Dragon's Opposite, you should! It's in progress and currently has… Oh never mind, you'll find out if you decide to read it. It certainly is quite the oddity.**

 **If you're here from A Dragon's Opposite, but haven't read all the chapters posted at the moment, don't read this. Yes, Kara and Hikari are the same ones as in that story. Quite incestuous and completely fucked up right? Eh, who cares… I'm finding it pretty hot…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! What should I do next other than work on A Dragon's Opposite? Erza one-shot, Ultear one-shot, Meredy one-shot, or a sweet little Wendy one-shot?**


End file.
